DO YOU LIVE IN A BUCKET OF CHICKEN???????
by Sorceress Blade
Summary: The latest fic. If you are a fan and you like me a lot, I'd appreciate it if you read this.


DO YOU LIVE IN A BUCKET OF CHICKEN?  
  
A/n: I was over my friend's house and her screensaver said over and over again 'DO YOU LIVE IN A BUCKET OF CHICKEN??????????' Anyway, I got inspired and I was happy.   
  
Dedication: This is for Mary. For you, your screensaver, and your odd obsession with chicken. Thank you.  
  
Warning: This includes bashing of all characters.  
  
  
  
Squall walked into Rinoa's room and turned off the light.   
"Good night Rinoa."  
  
IN THE MORNING  
  
Rinoa awoke and ran into her bathroom. She didn't scream her usual 'GOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!' at her mirror; instead a strange few words escaped her mouth.   
"DO YOU LIVE IN A BUCKET OF CHICKEN?????????"  
She stared at herself and smiled.  
"I LIVE IN A BUCKET OF CHICKEN!"  
She laughed insanely and ran out of 'the bucket of chicken'.  
  
As she ran down the hall heartily, she waved and said those fateful words to everyone she passed. Everyone was puzzled, and everyone repeated the words to himself or herself after she was gone. She ran into Squall's room. He was sitting in his closet, looking at the ceiling. Rinoa tiptoed over to him and whispered in his ear, "Do you live in a bucket of chicken?"  
Squall looked at her and said, "What?"  
Rinoa stepped back and began to bounce as she screamed, "DO YOU LIVE IN A BUCKET OF CHICKEN????????????????????"   
She laughed insanely again. Squall screamed like a little girl. Rinoa ran out of the room and ran into Quistis's classroom. Quistis was giving a mindless little lecture on junctions. We all know how boring those get. Rinoa ran right in front of Quistis and screamed her famous quote. Quistis blinked twice. Her class laughed. Rinoa turned to them, did a little tap dance, and ran out of the room.   
  
BACK IN SQUALL'S ROOM  
  
"I'm telling you guys, I was terrible. She just stood right over there and asked me if I lived in a bucket of chicken and then-"  
"She laughed and ran away."  
Seifer sighed.   
"I bet it was all in your imagination chicken-wuss."  
Zell pouted.  
"I was chicken-wuss first."  
Irvine twirled his gun casually.   
"I think we should ask Fujin and Rajin about this one. They'll know."  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Rinoa ran into Selphie, who was blabbering on about some Garden Festival thing.   
"Hi Rinoa!"  
Rinoa smiled evilly.   
"Do you know what our next Garden Festival theme should be?"  
Rinoa gasped.  
"DO YOU LIVE IN A BUCKET OF CHICKEN?"  
Selphie's eyes brightened.  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Rinoa, you're the best."  
She hugged Rinoa. Then she screamed because Rinoa laughed insanely.   
  
AT THE BALAMB SHORE  
  
"We have a problem guys."  
"Rinoa has gone crazy."  
"She doesn't say anything except..."  
Everyone gulped, "DO YOU LIVE IN A BUCKET OF CHICKEN?"  
Fujin took in a deep breath, "DISEASE"  
"She says Rinoa has a peculiar disease, ya know?"  
Everyone looked at each other, and then looked at Seifer and Quistis, who were making out in a corner. Squall closed his eyes and said, "Now I've seen everything."  
Irvine yelled, "HEY! RINOA HAS A STRANGE DISEASE AND YOU NEED TO GET OVER HERE!"  
Quistis and Seifer jumped out of it and brushed off their clothes. They walked over to the group.   
"Hyne, I don't know why you guys hate those Quifers so much. You act all romantic and crap all the time."  
Seifer shrugged. Quistis wringed her hands as she said, "Well, some of them are good..."  
Seifer nodded, "Like the Guilty Show No Mercy."  
"And Trickle."  
"Okay we get the point. Now what's the disease called?"  
Fujin took a deep breath and said, "DOYOULIVEINABUCKETOFCHICKENITSALLICANSAYANDTHENLAUGHINSANELY."  
Rajin nodded, "Disease, ya know?"  
Squall smiled and said, "Let's save Rinoa."  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Rinoa was sitting in her room eating a bucket of chicken. She then planned to get ants and make them live in the bucket of chicken. Squall kicked the door open.   
"Okay Rinoa. We're taking you to Dr. Kadowaki. You have a disease."  
Rinoa smiled evilly.   
"DO YOU LIVE IN A BUCKET OF CHICKEN???????"  
Zell's eyes grew big and he hid behind Squall. Seifer smacked him.   
"Chicken-wuss."  
Zell smiled, "YES! I RECLAIMED THE THRONE! I'M A COWARD AGAIN!!!!!"  
Everyone blinked.   
"He lives in a bucket of chicken."  
"I agree Rinoa."  
Everyone snapped back to reality and picked up Rinoa. They carried her down to the Infirmary, singing a Canadian War Song on their way down. Dr. Kadowaki was behind her desk, asleep. Squall blew in her ear, and Quistis tickled her. She woke up. She took Rinoa into a spare room and sat her down. Everyone else squeezed on a couch.   
"Now Squall, When was she diagnosed with 'DOYOULIVEINABUCKETOFCHICKENITSALLICANSAYANDTHENLAUGHINSANELY.'  
"Today. She was fine last night."  
Well the only way to get this disease is if you eat 10 pounds of chicken while watching the teletubbies and bouncing around on one foot."  
Quistis nodded, "So if we check her feet and put her on the scale, we'll find out."  
"Yes. But if no evidence is shown, then we'll just have to remember Rinoa is stupid."  
Irvine took off her shoe and looked at her foot.   
"Her foot is red, but I may need to look a bit higher to find any real evidence..."  
"That's all we need Irvine."  
Quistis picked her up and set her on the scale.   
"She gained 10 pounds."  
Everyone was satisfied that Rinoa did this to herself, but they still needed to cure her. Dr. Kadowaki took a potion bottle and forced Rinoa to drink it. Slowly, her foot returned to its normal color, and her waistline shrunk. Rinoa smiled evilly.   
"Hi."  
Everyone sighed. As everyone left the room to continue what they were doing, Rinoa looked around and said, "I live... in a bucket... of chicken."  
  
END 


End file.
